


I Am Man, I Am Wolf.

by JJWolfe



Series: Were Verse [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Paranormal, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: This series started a while ago as one story, but it got kinda out of hand. It's paranormal/fantasy, werewolves and other were animals. First story is my own, original.





	I Am Man, I Am Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> This series started a while ago as one story, but it got kinda out of hand. It's paranormal/fantasy, werewolves and other were animals. First story is my own, original.

I am Arnou, the first leader of the werewolves.

No one knows how we came to exist, how we came into this world.

Some say we are from the Gods, some say we are from the Devil.

We have roamed this earth for a thousand years and will roam for a thousand more.

In the old days, we were scattered around the world, hunted down by many, loved by a few.

We are written down in legends and myths, worshipped by some, cursed by others.

In the eyes of the humans, we are no better than beasts, monsters to be put down. It doesn’t matter that we never harm human, never kill for pleasure.

We only just defend ourselves, and protect the defenseless.

The legends are wrong. We can not be killed by silver swords, knifes or bullets.

When we are mated, it is for life. We become one soul, one heart, one life. We defend our mates with our lives, and even die for our mates.

We raise our children to be strong wolves, soldiers, warriors, to defend our honor and our beliefs.

We are known by many names: Lobisón, Lobisomem, Vironsusi, Nahual, Limikkin, Wendigo. Some even call us Were-Creatures, Shape-Shifters, but it doesn’t matter.

We are one people, one race.

We are immortal.

I am Arnou, the first leader of the werewolves.

I am man, I am wolf.


End file.
